Looking For Something More
by SailorKMoonie
Summary: Set after the series. Katara has realized she doesn't care for Aang like she thought she did. is it possible she cares for someone else? Zutara One-Shot


Somehow it made sense, in a weird sort of way. They were meant to be. After all the hating and fighting, trust and love had somehow come out of it. Neither of them had foreseen this although there had always been a secret attraction. Even back then there had been a forced down feeling inside them both that wanted to be let free. Only now that the war was over could they finally admit to themselves that there had always been something between them.

She hugged his form closer to her as she thought over the events that had led them to this point. Was it fate that had brought them together, or the pull she felt to him? Either way it still started from the same place………a few months ago, in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

They were finally together….after all they had been through; shouldn't I be happy to be with him? Katara thought to herself as she lay on her bed.

Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph and she were scheduled to be in Ba Sing Se for another week before setting out to help the western part of the Earth Kingdom. Although they had stopped Fire Lord Ozai, he had left an enormous amount of damage in his path. Reconstruction was already beginning and the Avatar was needed. The rest of the gang including Suki was coming as well. The only one not in attendance would be Zuko, who was needed in the Fire Nation.

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara laughed to herself. There was a time when that title would have sent her into a terror. But now she was confident that Zuko could create the peace and harmony that the Fire Nation and the world needed. He had helped them not only win the war but helped both her and Sokka in their time of need. For that she would be ever grateful to him. During their time at Ba Sing Se, it had been as if he had never chased them down or taken her mother's necklace.

Her hand automatically went to her throat where her necklace usually rested. For a moment she panicked that wasn't there but then remembered it was currently sitting on her bedside table.

Somehow he had ended up a vital member of their group and just as important

Mai was a different case. She was a little needy in Katara's opinion. Oh, she didn't show it openly or whine. But every time she saw Zuko, it seemed Mai was two steps behind him. Zuko and she never got a chance to have a good talk, not with Mai there. Katara hoped she wasn't like that around Aang.

_Aang_

Katara rolled over to her side. It was back to this. Aang was……special to her. That much was certain. She loved him, but there was just something………wrong. _It should be different than this; I should want to be with him and kiss him, right? _

She rolled over to her other side. The blanket was staring to twist around her shoulders.

He had to be the kindest, gentlest and most noble soul she'd ever known and somehow she wasn't…attracted to him. It's only a three year difference, it shouldn't mean that much. But when she kissed him, there was…nothing. When he had first kissed her, before the rebellion, there was shock and confusion which she thought might have over lapped the excitement she should have felt in the kiss. But then last night when she had kissed him; there wasn't the warmth she thought would be there. Or a wanting for more than just kissing.

There wasn't a need to run her hands up his chest or fist her hands in his hair……..

_Wait_

Aang doesn't have hair….why did she just imagine her hands running through messy…black hair……

She rolled so she was on her back again. Now the sheet was too tight against her chest. She tore it off and straightened it out. She sighed as she lay her head back down against the pillow.

_It shouldn't be this hard_ she thought. _Or maybe it's that I'm not fighting for the relationship when I should be…………maybe if I stick with it, it'll turn out better, I'll develop feelings for him……_

She sighed again and rolled over. Once again the sheet twisted, this time around her legs. Finally she kicked the sheet off and hopped out of bed. Suddenly a walk around the garden didn't sound like such a bad idea. It could take out this extra energy and maybe put some of her thoughts in perspective. She habitually picked up the necklace from the table and attached the clasped around her neck. Already she felt a little better with the cool metal resting at her throat.

During one of her few shopping trips to the Earth Kingdom market, she had purchased a few teal colored items to match the Earth Kingdom style and her own. The blue-green robe she picked up from the bed post now was one of her favorite additions. The smooth silk was soft against her skin. She tied the sash and slid open the door that lead from her room to the garden.

It was one of the reasons she had requested this room at their arrival. She loved being able to sit at her door and be so close to nature. After so many nights spent outside sleeping under the stars, it was almost nostalgic.

The garden was set up so the pond was in the center of the grassy area with a tree leaning over it. A small stone bench sat near the pond's edge for any passerby. Katara had often sat upon the cool granite for thought and relaxation.

The waterbender came up short as she realized a figure sat the very bench she was hoping to occupy. She gave a small laugh as she realized it was Zuko. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail and the clothes he wore were much simpler Fire Nation style; they were much like when they had last fought together against Azula. More recently she had been seeing him in his formal Fire Lord robes and although they gave him regalness, it also took away the warm and caring Zuko she knew was underneath the icy exterior. _Ironic since he's a firebender_, she thought.

Taking the few steps forward she walked over to the quiet man. Maybe a quiet talk with a friend would sooth her thoughts about Aang.

Zuko jumped as he realized she was beside him. He assumed it had been Mai following him again. He loved the solemn girl, but every once in a while he needed to be by himself. She had finally left him alone for a few blessed minutes of peace when Katara had appeared beside him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked while looking back at the pond.

Katara sat down on the grass beside him. "Yeah" she admitted with a sigh. For a little while they sat like that, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the night garden. Their stay at the Earth Kingdom had been wonderful. They could finally relax and sleep without worry. Well at least without worry over raids and Sozin's comet looming over them. The world was at peace again, and somehow the night seemed to reflect that. The sky was cloudless with thousands of stars shining above them along with the crescent of the waxing moon. A small breeze blew through the air, but there were no other sounds to be heard.

The world was at rest, but Katara's mind was still troubled.

_Maybe Zuko could help me_, she thought. Zuko was the only one of the group that had held a long standing relationship, but it might be awkward. They had only been friends for a short time now, although it felt like forever ago that Zuko had been their enemy. Still Katara hoped that Zuko would have the answers she needed. "Zuko-,"

He jumped when she spoke at last. They had been sitting in silence for so long; her voice had caught him off guard. While it miffed him a little that she had somehow scared him, he intently listened to what she was saying, it had better be important.

"-you…….never mind." Katara looked away to the pond again. It was silly to ask him, after all it was probably different for boys; well she couldn't really call Zuko a boy.

"What?" Zuko asked in question. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he might as well hear what was wrong. After all, he felt he still had yet to earn Katara's full trust. Anything he could do to help the waterbender, made him feel better about himself. "Is everything alright."

"Yes, well, no….I mean….it's just…." Katara looked up at Zuko. Finally they made eye contact and Katara felt she could trust him with this. "Aang"

His eyes widened. "Is he alright!?"

Katara quickly assured him that their friend was indeed alright. "Yes, yes, he's fine. His health isn't the problem." Taking a deep breath, Katara plunged ahead. "Earlier tonight, I kissed him."

There was a pause as Katara gauged his reaction. He stayed silent for a few moments before replying. "Kissed him…" he replied back in a slightly stunned voice.

"Yes, well, during the siege, he kissed me and that's when I first found out about his feelings for me—" she cut off as she saw Zuko's shoulder's trembling. "Are you laughing?"

'Zuko laughing' was still a foreign concept to her. So seeing him attempt to hold his laughter in left her staring in awe….and annoyance. "There is nothing funny about this! I don't even know how to act around him anymore!"

"So you didn't know?" he finally spoke, his laughter dying down to a smile every few seconds.

"Know what?" the naïve girl asked.

Zuko had known about Aang's feeling for Katara since the time he was chasing them around the globe. From the Avatar's protective stance around the waterbender to his hopeful glances at her every 30 seconds; Aang's crush was evident. But Katara didn't need to know that. Not only would it be betraying Aang, it would only add to her guilty conscience. "Nothing." He evaded.

"No, I want to know! What?" she stood up so she was now looking down on him. She hated when someone was hiding something from her. She wasn't a little girl to be kept in the tent when battles were happening outside. She hated being treated like a porcelain Fire Nation doll. When someone had something to say to her, she'd rather them say it then keep it inside.

"I said it's nothing!" he countered while standing up. Now he stood above her. Amber eyes glared into ocean orbs. They were standing close enough so Katara could feel the heat coming off his body. She could sense his temper flaring and decided to let it go before Zuko singed something. It wasn't worth her favorite robe to find out something that he obviously wasn't going to tell her.

"Fine" she backed away from his form. The loss of his heat made her skin more sensitive to the cold air and she drew her robe tighter around her.

For another while they didn't say anything. Zuko sat back down on the bench. As if ashamed of his temper he slid over so that there was space for Katara to sit. She gave a thankful/forgiving smile and sat down beside him. His heat once again incased her and she sighed in content. She wished Aang had Zuko's kind of warmth. Being a firebender had its advantages.

"So" Zuko spoke again, curious as to why Katara had shared this particular information with her. But he still refused to look straight at her and chose to instead look out at the pond. "What happened?"

She remained silent as she thought over the events again, still trying to piece together the issue. "I don't know. I care very much for Aang. But the kiss…..it wasn't what I was expecting…." She trailed off a little embarrassed she had brought it up. Her hand rested at her neckline, fiddling with her necklace. Everything she had heard, from Suki and other girls; a kiss was supposed to make your toes curl and make you feel warm all over. But with Aang, all she felt was…nothing.

Zuko glanced around the garden, absorbing what she was saying. It sounded as if her kiss with him might have been an awful kiss. From what he knew of her, she hadn't been kissing a lot.

This was getting weird. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to this about." He started to get up but was stopped when Katara pulled on his sleeve.

"Please, I can't talk to Sokka or Toph about this, and I don't think Suki would understand. And Mai and I have never really gotten along. And I need to talk to someone." She begged. "Please, I just want to know, how does it feel when you…well….when you kiss Mai." She kept a firm grip on Zuko's sleeve in case he decided to bolt again. He wasn't even looking at her when he answered.

"It feels safe." He finally admitted.

Gods, why was he talking to Katara about this? He hadn't even told Iroh how he felt about Mai. Now he was spilling out his heart to a waterbender. A special waterbender whom he trusted and cared…no worried about, but still, just a waterbender. "And warm. She always manages to make me feel better even on my worst days. She can empathize with me. In many ways we're alike." He finished. Now he finally turned around to look at Katara.

Her eyes were downcast as she slowly let go of the fabric in her hand. "Oh." She drew her arm back and scooted back over to her side of the bench.

Her kiss had definitely not been warm….or comforting. When she and Aang had kissed there had been nothing…..in fact it had been weird almost. Like if she had kissed Sokka. During the kiss, Katara found herself…it took her a moment to think of the term and she raised her eyebrows as she realized what it was.

Boredom

"Well was it like that from the start?" She looked at him, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Maybe Zuko and Mai had started out like this. Maybe if she stuck to it, the awkwardness would go away.

Zuko thought about it for a moment. His first kiss with Mai had been hesitant, but enjoyable. He nodded. "Yes, being with Mai has always been good."

Katara's eyes looked downward again in disappointment. "Oh." Now her conscience was torn. It was obvious now.

She didn't care for Aang like he cared for her. There was no…..

Attraction

Her eyes widened. "That's it!" she said out loud. Katara jumped up to stand in front of Zuko. "I'm not attracted to him! How could I have been so blind! I love Aang, but he's like a baby brother I have to take care of." She smiled at the sudden revelation. It was so clear now, how could it have escaped her notice. From day one, she had always felt this mothering urge toward him, to protect and comfort. She had assumed that's what being in love was. But now she could see the truth. A huge weight had lifted from her chest and she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Zuko." She said while looking up at him.

He looked back with embarrassment. Giving a small shrug he replied "Uh, no problem, I guess."

Katara suddenly leaned forward to envelope her arms around him. And though surprised, Zuko followed instinct and did the same.

The warmth that had been coming off Zuko's skin intensified. She almost felt feverish, but it felt…..unbelievable. Like a blanket on a cold night. One of her hand ran up to his shoulder. She imagined what his hair between her fingers would feel like….._silk_, she thought..._all black and_…………

Black hair……

….between her fingers……

Katara's eyes widened at the realization of what she was doing, it was like a bucket of cold water had been poured on her. She jumped away from his embrace like a rabbit out of a trap. For a few embarrassed moments she could only stare at the ground by her feet. "Oh my gods, Zuko, I'm-" taking a chance, she looked up his eyes and was shocked. Katara had been expecting revulsion or embarrassment, but when she looked at his expression…..

Zuko stared back at her with the strangest mix of desire, confusion and shock. He kept looking from her eyes to his empty arms.

His arms were still raised as if waiting for her to return.

_What?_ He thought to himself. He forced his outstretched arms back to his sides. But the feel of her in his arms……it had never been like that with Mai, sure it had always been nice, but with Katara….._no no no_. his mind chanted.

Quickly they turned away from each other and fled from the garden, each going in opposite directions. Katara crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep, but nothing she did could get the feeling of his toned body out of her head.

The warmth he gave off……the warmth in her stomach every time she thought about how his arms felt around her. She buried her head into the pillow. She had come to him for advice and had left with more complications.

She was attracted to Zuko……..and it had seemed that he had responded….but that was silly, he was with Mai……a flare of resentment went up in her heart

Great, she thought, now I'm actually jealous of her. Suddenly all the suspicious glares from the Fire Nation Noble made sense. Mai thought Katara was competition.

Katara's thoughts drifted.

She remembered the time when Zuko had dangled her necklace in front of her, attempting to bribe her into giving Aang up; and then battling him at the North Pole. He had been their enemy then. At Ba Sing Se, Katara had finally seen a side of Zuko she thought had never existed; a compassionate and vulnerable side.

She had almost fallen for him that day.

Until his betrayal had ripped her heart out of her chest. Just when she had begun to trust him, he slapped her in the face. Katara thought she would never have to relive it again. When he had come to them at the Western Air Temple begging to become part of their group, Katara had tried everything to keep him away from her heart. But through his actions he had become a trusted friend and so far he had gone above and beyond to earn and keep her trust.

But was that where it stopped? Did she care for him only as a trusted friend?

A flash of how his muscles had felt through the thin veil of silk went through her mind.

One thing for sure; their relationship would never be the same after that. Katara wasn't sure if she had the will power to just give him a friendly hug when truly she wanted to see if his hair looked as smooth as it was or if his lips were as warm as the rest of him. Groaning to herself she eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Only a few hours later, which to Katara felt like a few seconds, she was awoken by Sokka who announced breakfast was ready. Her brother was way too cheerful in the morning. Slowly she got up from her warm sheets and pulled on her Water Tribe dress and leggings.

The blue fabric was comfortable and familiar against her skin. She needed that feeling to face the day ahead. Sooner or later today she had to tell Aang the truth. Would he react well? Could he understand? They had been through so much together and his affection for her was obvious now that she thought about it.

And now she was about to betray him, after all the trust and friendship; she was going to rip his heart out for all to see. A deep guilt formed in her, but Katara knew that if she kept dragging him on, it would only make it harder on him in the end.

She trudged to the dining area where everyone was already seated, including Aang who looked at her with adoration and Zuko who suddenly had a fascination with his bowl of rice. Any contact with Zuko would be impossible for the time being.

The memories of last night refreshed themselves in her mind and she froze for a moment before remembering herself. Pasting a fake smile on…..or at least trying, she sat down between Sokka and Aang.

Aang leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. An obvious display of affection, but Katara leaned away so that he couldn't reach her. It had been an instinct and she felt guilty over it. But he had to know sometime that she had discovered her feelings for him were nothing more than good friends and that he was like a brother to her, not a lover.

Aang sat back with hurt in his eyes. "Katara?"

"We need to talk after breakfast Aang." She whispered.

He nodded dumbly before turning to his meal, which suddenly didn't look that appetizing to him.

* * *

"Aang", she paused "I don't know where to start." They had come to stand on the balcony outside the villa. The sun shone from a high point in the sky. Sokka had obviously let them sleep in a little later than usual.

The Avatar just kept looking at her in confused depression. An imaginary weight was beginning to form in his stomach, so he kept silent.

"This…." She gestured to her and him. "isn't going to work."

She watched his shoulders fall and his eyes darken. Still his eyes contained confusion. "But, we were together! I thought we were happy!?" he pleaded.

She looked away from him, tears started to leak from her eyes. She had never meant to hurt him like this, to betray her best friend. She could almost feel the cuts into his heart that she was creating. "I know, but I realized, last night……I don't feel for you what you feel for me. I'm sorry; I never wanted to hurt you like this."

They both remained silent, each knowing the other was secretly crying. Eventually, Aang spoke. "I understand……." He trailed off. Someone like Katara could never love an immature 12 year old like him. It was asking for too much and he knew it.

Katara saw the doubts in his eye and rushed to fix it. "Aang, it's not because of what you think."

Aang's head shot up to look at her again. His eyes still glistened with tears but now they also shined with curiosity. "Is there someone else?"

Before Katara could even stop the image from coming to her, Zuko's face popped into her mind. His eyes held an uncommon expression on his face. It might have been tenderness, toward her. She looked away from Aang in shame. Not of her feelings for Zuko, but at thinking of him during this moment.

In that second, Aang had seen enough to know there was someone else. His shoulders drooped again.

"Aang, we were never meant to be. I love you."

"Then why can't we be together!" Aang fought back. "You say you love me, but don't want to be with me! I don't get it!"

Katara's eyes softened. "I love you like a family member, or a best friend. I know it's hard to take." She was watching his reaction and knew that every word of what she just said cut the deepest. She gave him space making sure not to break any lines or boundaries.

Slowly Aang nodded. He finally understood, in a way. It was hard to accept that she loved him, but not in the way he wanted her to love him.

It would take a while to stop caring for her…….but if she didn't feel the same way; he wouldn't force her to love him. Without another word he left Katara alone on the porch. As he walked through the hall in a daze, he passed Sokka and Suki who both curiously gazed at the forlorn figure. When asked about it later, the only answer they would get was "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

A week passed and the gang was packing to go on their separate ways. It was about noon when Katara realized she had nothing left to pack. Her blue Water Tribe dress and the few items of clothes she had bought in the Earth Kingdom, some Water Tribe trinkets and her Fire Nation outfit was all she had. Well technically the Fire Nation clothes weren't hers, but even if they could find the poor family they'd stole it from, she doubted they'd accept them back.

The outfit itself was of course worn and dirty from battle, but it still represented an important time in her life and she would never want to forget about it. She couldn't bring herself to get rid of it. She had even begun to wear her hair more in the Fire Nation style, rather than her old hair loopies. Especially after Sokka had drawn her with floppy ears in his little 'portrait'.

_Plus the outfit just looks so good on me._ She thought deviously. _I wonder if he likes it when I wear it._

Katara shook her head at the thought. All week he had been in the back of her mind. She'd been trying to rid herself of him, but when she saw him at meals and when they all sat together in the afternoons; it was hard to ignore him. And if she didn't know him better, she'd say he was having thoughts about her too. Every once in a while she'd turn to look at him and catch him looking away as if he had been looking at her.

Who knows, if he had intentions, he might have acted on them. Except for the ever present presence of Mai looming over both of them. Katara swore it was like a skill the girl had to intimidate them both. She could appear out of thin air and give a smile while still appearing cold and cruel.

Mai did have a right to Zuko. Katara admitted that to herself. She'd never let anything happen as long as Mai and Zuko were still together. Mai was still enough of an ally if not a friend to Katara so that she wouldn't betray the Fire Nation lady.

Sighing to herself, she gathered, her bag and walked to the doorway. Taking only one last look at her Earth Kingdom room, she walked down the hallway toward the courtyard where Appa was being loaded.

Loud voices stopped her. Usually she'd give privacy to arguments that were obviously meant to stay private, but a few words caught her ears.

"Break up with me!?……."

_That sounded like Mai, which would make the other occupant….._Unconsciously Katara stepped closer to the paper door.

A muffled voice replied something. But no matter how Katara strained, she couldn't make out the quiet words.

"Not meant to be together!? What are you talking about?!" the clipped angry voice was clearly Mai.

Again the calmer, deeper voice replied back undecipherable.

"You told me you'd never break up with me and now you're saying you just stopped loving me? Zuko-

_Well that confirmed the other occupant_, the water bender thought.

"-it's Katara isn't it?" Mai asked accusingly.

The eavesdropper took a step away from the door. Now she realized how close she was to the door, practically touching her ear to the frame.

The silence from the more quiet party neither confirmed nor argued her suspicions, but she knew it was time to withdraw from the conversation. Somehow she wasn't ready to hear the answer. Was it fear? Or shame? She slowly padded down the hallway, continuing her walk to the courtyard. Well Mai and Zuko were obviously having issues. And as much as she hated admitting it, deep, deep, deep down, she was secretly happy. And she really hated to admit it. One of Katara's favorite qualities about herself was seeing the good in people, with the exception of some. So feeling good about something that was only hurting Mai, created a deep guilt in her heart.

But if Zuko and Mai weren't together, it was for a reason. Katara knew Zuko; he wouldn't throw away what he had with Mai for anything. There was something……or someone…..herself…

Again she forced the thoughts from her mind. Zuko was the Fire Lord of a Nation that desperately needed a leader and Katara was a Water tribe peasant, who was only known to the world as The Avatar's traveling companion. The citizens of the Fire Nation……Zuko's people, would never accept her.

_Water and Fire_. She smirked to herself at the thought. Enemies and opposites, water and fire could never mix. She exited the house and quickly spotted the others already loading their possessions onto Appa. Aang sat atop the flying-bison's head; only glancing toward Katara before staring back at the sky. All week he had been distant and Katara knew it would take time for him to heal and move on.

Sokka and Suki had made an assembly line in which Suki, on the ground, handed the packs up to Sokka, on Appa, who tied them safely to the large saddle, while Toph laid back in the saddle with a piece of hay in her mouth. The familiar sight almost brought tears to her eyes. It was heartwarming to see the gang together again. It was a nostalgic feeling. Letting herself enjoy the moment, she just stood there watching them. How much longer would they be together?

Eventually Toph would return to her home at the Be Fong estate. Sokka and Suki would either go to Kyoshi Island or the South Pole. Zuko and Mai were already going to the Fire Nation and Aang would be traveling the world all the time. Where did that leave her? She could return to the South Pole, be with her family and help re-build. She certainly couldn't travel alone with Aang all the time, at least not for a while. Being around Suki and Sokka would only make her more lonely……she sighed in depression as she continued her walk toward Appa.

"Hey Katara." Suki greeted. "Is this everything?" Her smiling face helped Katara into a slightly better mood. Having Suki around was certainly an improvement from being the only girly-girl. Toph was a little clueless when it came to some discussions, like boys and clothes.

"Yep, are we all ready to go?" she handed her bag to Suki who easily tossed it up to Sokka.

Sokka on the other hand was unprepared and the bag smacked into him, causing him to fall back onto the floor of the saddle with an 'Oof" Quickly enough his face reappeared over the edge. "Suki! What was that for?"

She just smiled sweetly up at him. "Sorry, sweetie."

Katara smiled at the couple. Soon enough they'd be starting a family…..

Deep in thought, she reached up to fiddle with her necklace, but her hand couldn't find it! It wasn't there! A shot of panic went through her. The most prized possession she owned and it could be anywhere.

_My dresser_, she thought. _It must still be on my dresser._

Quickly she told Suki she was going back to get something and dashed back into the estate. As she was turning a corner she ran into a hard…warm body.

Without even looking up she knew who it was. No one else had his warmth. She could almost curse herself for getting into this situation. The momentum from her running caused her to bounce off him, she started to fall backwards.

Strong arms kept her upright and close to his body. "I was just looking for you." A husky voice admitted.

Neither of them had made a move to separate. Katara knew she should step back away from him, but her feet felt rooted into place. "You were?" was all she could think to reply.

"You left your necklace behind…"

She could feel his hot breath on her ear as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine. Finally the thought that he had her necklace registered. "Oh!" she finally managed to step back, but not too far away. She could still feel his body heat. His hair had been left down to hang in his eyes, just like she liked it. She liked this untamed and casual look to him. Weirdly enough he was always more open and honest when his hair was down and free. His ponytail always turned him into the regal Fire Lord she was only beginning to know.

The necklace dangled in her face for a moment, but when she went to reach for it, he pulled his arm back.

He looked away for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Umm, can I…." he held up the necklace with one hand and made a turning gesture with his other hand.

He wanted to put the necklace on her, she realized. Blushing, she obliged.

After letting him fumble with her hair for the moment, she swept it over her shoulder to expose her dark skin. She could almost hear a huff of exasperation….almost.

"Are you leaving toady too?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes," now his breath was on her neck. "I've already been away too long." He tenderly swept her hair back over her shoulders. "There"

She turned around slowly, once again face to face with him. Her eyes widened at how he looked at her.

Slowly she watched his gaze that had traveled from her neck where the engagement pendant lay up her throat and to her eyes. His eyes, the eyes that usually held such passionate determination were softer as they looked at her. "Katara," he whispered.

Something in the way he said her name made her lean forward, anything to be closer to him.

The moment was killed when a loud obnoxious, brotherly voice called from outside. "Katara, come on, we gotta go!" Sokka was apparently impatient to get going.

They both stiffened. And looked away from each other. "I-uh-gotta go." Katara finally voiced. She set her shoulders, afraid to show how much she'd miss him or how much she'd wanted the moment to continue. Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to his face again. "Thanks for my necklace." She began to turn away, her heart becoming heavier.

A warm hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her back. Losing her balance she fell into Zuko who caught and held her around the waist. His body heat encased her, as if she was sitting next to a fire, or rather hugging the fire. She realized what his movement said without words.

He didn't want her to leave.

He wanted her here, with him.

He wanted her.

His face was hesitant and sad. Katara longed to cup his cheek in comfort, but her arms were trapped between them. "That night…" he finally said, still not meeting her eyes.

She blushed and dragged her gaze from his evasive eyes to his chest. His warmth was just as she remembered; encasing her in a blanket. "Zuko….."

"Katara! Come on!" Sokka called again, this time he was louder, indicating that he was closer.

This time neither of them moved away. Words didn't have to be spoken. Both knew the other's reluctance for separation. She only leaned closer to him while he hugged her tighter.

"I have to go." She whispered as she looked into his eyes again. Her gaze was hopeful, waiting for anything.

When he continued to look away, she lowered her eyes in disappointment and began to pull away. She didn't know what she was hoping for…a word...an action, anything to remember him by.

So when he pulled her close, tilted her head up and kissed her, she widened her eyes in shock before melting into the heat. Now the blanket of fire was inside her, warming her from within. Nothing could compare to the contentment in his embrace. It was like hot spring was swelling from within her. Eagerly she ran her hand up his back and into his hair. Sighing in contentment, all she could think was, _it's just how I imagined it._

They clung to each other, neither willing for there to be space between them. But when Sokka called again, Zuko pulled his lips away. His arms stayed around her waist though. Now they looked at each other differently. Suddenly they weren't friends anymore, but neither had a word to describe what this was. But they both knew they didn't want to lose it. Closing their eyes, they leaned their foreheads together. Just being in the moment.

"Come with me..." Zuko whispered. Yet as he said it, he knew she wouldn't come. She had an obligation to help the people of the Earth Kingdom rebuild, but still he wanted her to know how he felt.

Katara's eyes closed with regret. "I can't." she whispered back. She kissed his scarred skin to show him how much she wanted to go with him. "The people of the Earth Kingdom need me, and the citizens of the Fire Nation need you." She said, wishing it wasn't true. Opening her eyes she looked deep into his amber irises. They held sadness in them that pained her. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Promise me you'll come back……….to the Fire Nation." He had meant to say it so it didn't sound as if he needed her. But Katara could hear the double meaning in the question and knew he was asking for her to come back to him.

"I will." She said confidently. "Then we'll talk."

He nodded in return. "Be safe." Was all he said before kissing her forehead, caressing her cheek then backing away from her till he was at the end of the hallway. For a long moment they both stood there. The few feet seemed like a miles to them. It was strange, they had only just admitted how much they truly cared for the other, but it seemed as if they had just fallen into the perfect fit of the puzzle. It seemed so right; there was no reason to feel awkward or weird. It felt good, and true.

And with an exhaled breath he was gone from her sight. She suddenly felt cold, but she knew, no regular blanket could warm her, not like he could. Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked in the opposite direction toward Appa, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Aang and her calling. The sooner she helped the Earth Kingdom rebuild, the faster she could return to his strong, waiting arms. She smiled as she realized she now had a purpose again; a place to be, or rather someone to be with.

* * *

Weeks passed and both Katara and Zuko were lost among hours of work and traveling. Fire Lord Ozai had left almost nothing in his destructive path. Even the Fire Nation wasn't exempt. The funds that would have normally gone into education or farming, were instead given for military use. Working with Uncle Iroh and a few other trustworthy advisors, Zuko was working towards getting the Fire Nation back to what it was before his grandfather had taken control. It was an extremely slow process of paperwork, traveling to towns and cities, and listening to the complaints of the people. But Zuko was turning into a fair ruler who obviously cared more about the well being of the nation much more than his father or grandfather.

Katara's reputation as the WaterBending Master of the South Pole and friend to the Avatar was spreading faster than wildfire. Everywhere she and the gang went, they were met with such awe and appreciation. The people of the Earth Kingdom almost viewed them as immortals for their deeds against the previous Fire Lord. And as such saw them as beings that didn't need to rest. At least that's how the gang saw it. Every time they finished helping one village, another person would tell them of the troubles in a village just nearby. The Avatar and his team, it seemed never got a moment's rest with the world in trouble.

Fights between the Fire Nation colonies and the Earth Kingdom natives, houses that needed rebuilding, rivers that needed cleaning seemed endless. Those few relaxing weeks in Ba Sing Se had become a dream to them, a forever ago. But for some reason, seeing the gratification that came from the people they helped, not to mention the food or money they received from some very thankful citizens, made the journey seem worthwhile.

A month had gone by when a letter came to Aang. The group had recently helped a village that had been having a feud with the neighboring Fire Nation people. The Earth Kingdom people had been threatening them, trying to make them leave the land that said belonged to them. In retaliation, the Fire Nation settlers had been hoarding food from the fields.

With Aang's guidance, they had worked out a deal with both villages. The Fire Nation people would share the food they produced along with help rebuilding; while the Earth Kingdom people would stop threatening them and also help tend the fields the Fire Nation people usually had to farm themselves. This way neither could do an injustice to the other without it hurting them right back.

Now they were resting by a nearby river, waiting to find out where they were needed next. It was a hot day so they weren't really looking for much to do except cool off. Katara was practicing her waterbending in the river wearing her white bathing suit. (A/N: that's what we're going to call it); Toph was Earthbending designs into the ground under the shade of a nearby tree and Sokka and Suki were lazing against Appa who was also lazing under the same spot of shade.

Aang had gone into town to buy a few supplies. But when Momo flew overhead, they knew he was back. He finally walked out from the forest path with an ostrich horse in tow. "Hey you guys! We got a letter from Iroh! I just came by messenger hawk."

The water Katara had been bending a few seconds ago fell back to the river. "Zuko" she whispered. Although the sun was still warm on her neck, her heart became cold. Not a night had gone by where she didn't think of him as she went to sleep. Communication with Zuko she assumed was impossible. They didn't know where they were going to be tomorrow let alone in a week or two. So while Katara had sent both him and Iroh the occasional letter every now and then, she had never expected….only hoped that there would reply back. "Wh-What does it say?" She asked off-handedly. Katara still hadn't told them about her and Zuko and she wasn't planning on it until she felt ready, whenever that was.

"Don't know. I wanted to wait till I got here to read it." He replied. So while Sokka and Suki unloaded the few supplies Aang had bought, Katara and Aang went over to where Toph was sitting and looked at the letter. Katara still kept her distance. Things were still a little awkward between them and she didn't want to cross any lines.

_Dear Aang,_

_I hope this letter finds you and the others doing well. The Fire Nation recovers slowly but surely. Zuko is becoming the Fire Lord this nation needs. It is my dearest wish that you may visit us soon. Poor Zuko has been working too much for his health. And although he doesn't admit it, he misses you all very much._

_Wishing you all the best in you endeavors,_

_Uncle Iroh_

A separate piece of paper floated down to the ground as they unrolled the last of the scroll. It was sealed shut with Katara's name on it. Quickly she snapped it off the ground.

"Why does Iroh have a separate letter for you Katara?" Sokka asked in confusion. He was also a little sad the general hadn't sent him a letter.

Katara shrugged innocently. She had a feeling this particular letter wasn't from Iroh. With a small smile on her face she began to walk back towards the river. After all she didn't want a certain older brother to glance over her shoulder….

Finding a quiet rock she sat down and opened the small scroll.

The handwriting was different from Iroh's. Already she could feel her heart begin to beat faster.

_Katara_

She could hear his voice in her ear as if he were hear speaking to her.

_I Miss You, _

_Come Soon_

_Zuko_

Those few words sent tears to her eyes. Suddenly her want for him became so great. The want, no…need, for his arms around her. For his voice in her ear. His understanding and comfort. Katara rubbed her arms at an attempt to send away the cold that was in her. She'd been cold ever since they'd parted ways, but it'd been bearable then. Now, suddenly, it was like she could see the fire in the distance, but nothing would let her near its warm touch.

She had to see him.

Quickly wiping away the tear streaks, she stood up from her quiet rock and ran back toward the others. As she came to the edge of the forest, she saw Sokka tying down the last of the bags to Appa's saddle. She looked to the others who were standing nearby in confusion. Had another village or town called for the Avatar? But Zuko…..

Suki saw her first. "Katara! Good news, Aang decided we need a break and accepted Iroh's invitation."

They were going to the Fire Nation!? Katara's every thought became one.

_Zuko_

Without thinking, Katara ran to Aang and gave him a hug of gratitude.

The shocked boy froze in surprise. "Uhh-You're welcome?" He was happy that Katara was excited, but he didn't think she'd be that excited.

She realized what she'd done and jumped away. ""Oh, sorry, It's just--umm—I'm happy to finally get some relaxation, I mean we've been working non-stop for the past month." She smiled.

Aang shrugged; easily accepting the lie.

Katara glanced at Toph who gave her general direction a raised eyebrow. Aang may not have noticed, but the Earthbending Master felt the small tremors that said Katara wasn't telling the whole truth. But the patient girl knew that Katara would reveal herself in due time, either that, or she'd have to beat the information out of her.

Together they climbed onto Appa, and began their journey west. They stopped, only every once in a while to tell the Earth Kingdom people of their journey to the Fire Nation. In passing thought, Katara worried how the people would do without the Avatar, but then she looked over the saddle edge and saw a group of Fire Nation children playing ball with the Earth Kingdom kids. It warmed her heart and gave her confidence that soon the world would be at peace again. She knew they could take care of themselves.

* * *

The journey had been rushed as they were all eager to get there. Sokka voiced his anticipation for the fine Fire Nation food that Zuko was sure to serve. While Toph only asked that they get to solid ground sometime within the next century. Katara stayed silent, but little by little, they all picked up on her secret excitement for their destination. It remained a mystery to them as to why she was so eager to land on the island kingdom, but her eyes were always trained on the horizon, waiting for the sign of land.

The finally hit the edge of the islands on the 2nd day of travel. Together they agreed to stop for the night as the sun had just set and Appa needed a rest from the non-stop flying. Touching down, Sokka and Suki volunteered to find water for them while Aang said he'd go into the nearest town to get some food. That left Katara and Toph to unload. Or rather, Katara to unload. When the others had finally gone out of ear and eye shot. Toph decided this would be the only time before they reached the Fire Nation that she might get a chance to talk with Katara.

"So, princess, you going to tell me the Real reason why you're so excited for the Fire Nation? Could it be for a certain spoiled Fire Lord?

Katara froze in her tracks. Damn her for catching me on the ground, she thought.

"I'm right!? The girl laughed. "I was only teasing! So you and Zuko? Hmm, yeah I could see it, in a sort of weird way."

"Don't tell Aang, or Sokka!" Katara quickly asked. "And nothing's really happened yet. It's just—"

"I don't wanna hear the details!" Toph quickly stopped her. "And don't worry I won't let out your little secret. They can find out their own way. Besides it'll be more fun when Sokka catches you two making out and tries to kill him."

Katara's red face went unnoticed but Toph could feel her accelerated heartbeat.

Laughing, she made her earth-tent and (Katara assumed) went to sleep. So now someone in the group knew her secret. And by the look of it approved of it. Of course she knew Sokka wouldn't have the same reaction. But that would be for another time.

Smiling to herself, she made a fire and set up the sleeping bags. After she had finally laid out the last one, Sokka and Suki returned with full waterskins and to Katara's trained eye, rumpled clothes. "What took you guys so long?" she asked innocently.

They both blushed at the question. "Umm," Sokka answered first. "Just lost track of time I guess." He looked at Suki as he said this, which only caused the Kyoshi warrior to blush harder.

Katara laughed before crawling into her bag. She wondered if Zuko and she would ever act like that. It was hard to picture. Mostly she saw loving embraces, holding hands under the table. Actions more than words. She fell asleep thinking of his warmth surrounding her, imagining them together with his form against her back, arms around her waist while they gazed at the stars.

* * *

The next morning they set off again. And that afternoon, they landed in the courtyard which led to the steps of the royal palace. The people of the Fire Nation looked in awe as Appa touched the ground in relief. Soon enough word got to Iroh's ears that the Avatar had come to pay them a visit.

The Dragon of the West stroked his beard in thought, smiling. Now he could finally confirm his suspicions concerning the relationship between his nephew and a certain waterbender.

When he had informed Zuko that he was writing a letter to Aang and the others, he had appeared un-enthused. But the next morning as he was about to send it out, Zuko came up to him and handed over a small letter with Katara's name on it. Although he was curious about the nature of the letter, he remained silent. Knowing Zuko, he would become defensive and decide not to send the letter at all. But now his patience would finally be repaid.

He rose out of his sitting position and summoned a messenger.

Katara slid down Appa's tail to the ground. Quickly she brushed the bison-hair off her Earth Kingdom teal dress. It was the same one she had worn the day she had left Ba Sing Se. It was becoming her favorite. She came out of the crouch and turned a full circle to see if the palace was any different than what she remembered. Unconsciously her legs began to shake with anticipation and anxiety. She didn't know why, but she expected him to be there waiting for her. Which was silly really, he had no idea she was coming. But there had been a little hope inside her, a need to see him.

Hmm, a few things here and there were different. Where there would have been only a Fire Nation symbol, there was now an air symbol, water symbol and earth symbol around the larger fire symbol. Katara smiled with pride over the symbol of peace. The other symbols said that other nations were accepted, but the larger fire nation symbol still kept the pride of the home nation alive and well.

"It was Zuko's idea." Said a raspy voice behind her.

Katara whirled around at the sound of the voice. "Iroh!" she cried in happiness before giving him a hug. The month that they hadn't seen each other felt like a year, she missed his wise advice and excellent tea.

He gave a friendly hug back. "It is good to see you all. I have missed you, and so has my nephew." He said the last statement, looking at Katara and gauging her reaction. To his delight she blushed. _Ahhh, seems my nephew has been breaking hearts, just like his uncle._ He thought with a smile. "He is in a meeting right now and doesn't know of your arrival. Would you like to surprise him?"

They all nodded in delight.

"Very well, you will join us for dinner and you can surprise him then. In the meantime-" he beckoned a servant. "Have their belongings brought to the finest guest rooms near the royal quarters." He commanded. "After all the Heroes of the World deserve a little luxury." He turned back to the group. "Please follow me."

They followed the general up the steps and into the palace. Katara thought over the look she'd seen Iroh give her. He was awfully perceptive. Perhaps he'd figured out Zuko's feelings for her. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. After all, everyone would know eventually.

They were led to a set of doors that each led to a fabulous room. Katara's room was closest to the royal quarters. Suddenly Katara felt that Iroh had indeed guessed of Zuko and her's relationship. Why else would he then tell her that Zuko's room was right next door. She knew her face must be turning colors at this point. _They were nowhere near that point, I mean maybe someday, but…ugh_. She thought. Sighing she walked into her room and gasped.

Never had she been treated to such finery. The bed was the size of a small room, the ceiling was draped with light fabric, one wall held a large window that held a wide window seat. She looked out the window to see the royal gardens A large closet was adjacent to her room. And the best thing about the room was the blend of red and blue, the sheets and pillows, the carpet and decorations were all placed beautifully.

But as soon as she was done admiring the decorations, she became bored and decided to go exploring. After all, she couldn't see Zuko till dinner. Leaving her room as quietly as possible she first walked away from the royal quarters. Looking at the horizon she saw the sun was about to set. Smiling she decided where she wanted to go.

There was an observatory tower they had passed on the way and she had heard that Fire Nation sunsets were something to behold. Hurrying, she ran to the doorway. The attendant quickly opened the doors and Katara looked in. It was just a metal closet. She looked to the attendant in confusion. "How do I get to the observation deck?"

"Oh" the attendant realized she didn't recognize the elevator. "It's a new invention Lady Katara, the pulleys and weights allows us to raise or lower the box, so all you have to do is stand inside and the elevator takes you to the top."

"Oh" was all she could say. The technology was astounding and why was he calling her Lady Katara? Well the sun wasn't going to wait for her. She quickly entered the metal box and waited while he shut the door and pressed a button. Suddenly she felt the ground fall out from under her, but at the same time still felt the metal beneath her feet. _What a strange contraption_ she thought. _Although it sure does beat climbing one-thousand stairs._

In few seconds she felt the box stop and the doors opened. The soldiers or rather servants, she was so used to seeing them in military uniforms, it was hard not to think of them as guards anymore; gave her a small bow as she walked onto the deck. She would have been shocked at this behavior, but the sunset had captivated her. She ran to the edge of the balcony. Oddly enough, the balcony was empty except for herself.

The sun threw shadows into the clouds creating beams of both sunlight and shadow in different intervals. The colors were breathtaking, shades of blue, purple, orange and yellow crossed the sky as the sun dipped into the horizon above the ocean. She sighed at the beautiful sight.

At the North Pole she had seen the Dancing Lights That Touched the Earth, and was equal in beauty. But this sunset held so much warmth that she couldn't help but favor it over the North Pole.

A swish of cloth behind her took her attention away from the sky and back to Earth. She turned around to look directly into amber eyes. Amber eyes that had been haunting her thoughts and dreams for the past month.

His shock told her that he hadn't been expecting anyone, let alone her on the balcony. "You came" was all he said. He was in disbelief. He had seen her standing there and thought her an illusion in the light of the sunset. But now he could see she was really there, with him.

She nodded dumbly. Even after the long journey here, it was hard to accept he was actually here, in front of her; close enough to touch and hold. All those imaginings and fantasies of his arms around her; and now the real thing stood in front of her.

"Do you like your room?" he asked. "I wanted to make it perfect for you." She could see the faint blush on his cheeks at his embarrassment.

She laughed, but he could also see tears in her eyes. Before he could even ask why she was crying, she ran into his embrace. "Of course I came, I missed you. I missed you so much." Tears streamed down her face as he held her close. She sighed against him as the heat enveloped her. For the first time in a while she felt warm again, she took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling. "And yes, I like my room, I love my room" she smiled up at him.

As she tried to brush the wet trails off her face, he caught her hand and hesitantly kissed away the tears. "I've missed you as well." His lips came closer and closer to hers till they finally met. The hot spring began to bubble up inside her as her hands ran across his back and his arms tightened around her. So many times she had imagined what this moment would be like. But she had left out so much in her dream. The smell of him, something she couldn't even describe. Like the smell of a match, recently put out. The way his hair felt between her fingers, how could she have forgotten how smooth it was. And the perfect way their bodies fit, where all they had to do was tilt their heads to meet.

Breaking for breath, they rested their foreheads together, much like when they had kissed that long month ago.

"Stay with me…" he whispered. "I don't anyone else by my side Katara, you are my one and only."

She looked into his eyes. Once again she looked for that something she didn't even know. But she knew that she would know what do. And she found it, she saw respect, adoration, tenderness, spirit, honor, she saw love. Not only for her but for his country and those closest to him. She would be honored to be by his side and would love nothing more than to stay with him all his days.

Smiling at his, she nodded.

Zuko grinned before enthusiastically kissing her. "I love you." He whispered between kisses.

Feeling as if an expanding balloon was in her chest, she grinned like a fool. "I love you too Zuko."

Somehow it made sense, in a weird sort of way. They were meant to be. After all the hating and fighting, trust and love had somehow come out of it. Neither of them had foreseen this although there had always been a secret attraction. Even back then there had been a forced down feeling inside them both that wanted to be let free. Only now that the war was over could they finally admit to themselves that there had always been something between them.

She hugged his form closer to her as she thought over the events that had led them to this point. Was it fate that had brought them together, or the pull she felt to him? Either way it still started from the same place………a few months ago, in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

The sun had set, yet the new couple still sat on the balcony watching the stars. Katara's dream had come true; she sat between his legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder, and every once in a while they would tilt their heads and exchange a kiss. Each one lost in the high of being in love. From the beginning, the spark had been there and when they had first kissed in Ba Sing Se, neither could say what it had been or where it would go. But now they knew, it made perfect sense.

Man and Woman

Boy and Girl

Fire and Water

Like the sun and the ocean. A perfect sunset.

She would be able to calm him during his worst days. And he could warm her on the coldest nights. Fighting for the same purpose, going for the same goal; they created a perfect circle.

"Do the others know yet?" he asked.

"Toph does" she answered back while snuggling into his chest. "Oh and Iroh." She laughed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I never could keep a secret from him."

"But Sokka, Suki and Aang don't know." She replied sleepily.

"Am I in danger of my life?" he laughed. "I've heard big brothers can be protective."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She smiled up at him.

Sighing with regret, both of them, raised themselves off the cold ground and went inside. The attendants instantly straightened up and bowed. Milord, Milady. They said in respect. Katara even saw some approving glances from some. She felt a surge of happiness that carried her to the elevator. If she could be accepted here, there was indeed hope for the Fire Nation in achieving peace and unity.

Zuko caught her giddy smile. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life." She stated simply.

Zuko smiled back softly before kissing her. "Neither have I." he responded.

Holding hands they walked out of the elevator, to the dining hall and to the rest of their lives as a firebender and a waterbender; a boy and a girl, fire and water and eventually man and wife.

* * *

(happy sigh) okay so I hated the end of the show (I mean the Kataang part and the Maiko part, the rest was pure awesomeness) so I decided to fill in what the writers obviously left out. I want to thank DamageCtrl for her story Rhythm of the Rain. It gave me soooooo much inspiration. I absolutely love her Zutara fics. I would recommend them to anyone who loves a good Zutara story.

I also want to thank my friend Jeni who read an early draft of it and critiqued it for me.

I hope you like it as much I liked writing it. That 2nd kiss scene took me forever to get right, but I think I finally got it perfect.

LONG LIVE ZUTARA!!

SailorKMoonie


End file.
